Prom
by H.dollz
Summary: Austin likes Ally's dress. Too bad he's not too great at telling her this. Oh, well. He can always show her. Auslly/Oneshot/Dedicated to Victoria


**Prom**

**a/n: this oneshot is dedicated to the lovely Victoria. **

* * *

The scene is starting to become boring. The girls come in on the guy's arm, the girl wearing a dress she's probably spent her life's savings on, the guy wearing a tux the girl probably chose for him. They stop by the doorway and give a big, fake smile for the camera, then make their way into the main hall to meet with their friends or dance or whatever.

The guy offers to get the girl a drink or whatever, and the girl smiles all big and tells him she'd love one.

Every so often, a certain pop song will play, and a group of girls will grab each other, all excited, because apparently, this is "their song".

And, if this weren't a school dance, and alcohol was allowed, I would do a shot every time this had happened, and I would be drunk off my ass right now.

But, instead, I'm drinking a fruity juice thing, with a tiny umbrella in it.

I can't talk to Dez either, because he's deejaying this thing, and, apparently, can't talk and deejay at the same time because he has to feel "in the zone".

I remind myself to ask him to stop playing so much Ke$ha when I talk to him next.

Neither Ally nor Trish are here yet, because they're doing their hair and makeup and stuff. We would've waited for them, but Dez had to get here early to set up his deejay things.

I take another sip from my sugary drink and think of how Ally looked before Dez and I had to leave. We had all gotten ready at her house, because we were all supposed to leave together. She had been in her bathrobe, and fixing her makeup. And I remember staring at her too long and Trish telling me to take a picture because it would last longer.

I had thought about asking her to the prom. Like, as my date. Honestly, I had. But, about two weeks ago, she had stated how happy she was that we were all going together. As friends. That she didn't need to feel the pressure of looking for a date. That she could be comfortable with us because we were like her family.

Her family.

What could I say to that?

So I'd smiled and told her that I felt the same way.

The two weeks coming up to now passed... Slower. I started to notice more of the little things. And the big things. Like how her big, brown eyes sparkled when she laughed. And how much harder it was to resist kissing her when she wore dark lipstick.

I take another sip.

Then I hear a few loud gasps from the doorway, and some squeals. I listen to the music playing, and it's nothing special, so it's not the girls reacting to the song.

A second later, I hear a few low male voices, making appreciative comments about whatever it is. I'm not bothered to find out what. It sounds like all the noise is about some girl. I roll my eyes, but remind myself that I might be somewhat biased. Because lately, I don't seem to be interested in any other girls. But Ally.

I look up at Dez, up high on a podium, but he's not looking at me, or even at the sound board in front of him. He's staring at the door, too, at the girl.

Dez, who has never shown any interest in any of the girls in our school before. Okay, I decide, this I have to see.

I stand, walk toward the door, hold back a laugh as I see the now-angry girls vying for their date's attention. But they're still looking at the girl.

When I see her, her back is turned to me. Her hair is loose, bouncing around her shoulders. The strapless, tight red dress clings to her every curve, low cut at the back, stopping just above her ass. On her feet, black stiletto heels.

I have to remind myself to breathe.

She's talking to some girl, either not aware that several pairs of eyes are on her, or not caring. Then, she turns around and sees me.

The neckline dips low, too. On her lips, dark red lipstick.

She waves at me, bending each of her fingers, one by one. And then I realise that she does know that several people are staring at her, some with awe, some with jealously, some with lust. She doesn't care. She likes it.

I raise my hand and curl two of my fingers twice, beckoning her towards me. She walks in my direction, away from the crowd that is now mostly composed of boys, practically drooling over her. I didn't care about this before, but now that I know it's Ally they're drooling over, I can't get her out of there fast enough.

"Ally," I say, as soon as she's close enough to me. The music blaring through the speakers seems louder. My throat feels a little dry. And, to top it all off, I can feel my palms starting to sweat. Great.

"Austin," she replies, a small smile on her face.

Before I can do something stupid like tell her I love her or slam her against a wall, I ask, "Where's Trish?"

The flicker of a frown seems to show on her face, but then she's smiling again. I must've imagined it. "The parking lot. She's talking to this guy who parked across two spaces."

"Talking?" I have to clear my throat, I'm still so hoarse.

"Well. Yelling."

I shake my head. "Trish," I sigh. She nods.

"Yeah. Trish."

Her group of adoring onlookers have lessened to about three. I take a deep breath, wrap my arm around her shoulder, lead her away. The feel of her skin doesn't help the burning sensation below my waist.

She rolls her eyes when she sees what I'm doing. "I swear to God, you're like my brother."

I don't think a brother would fantasise about how you look underneath that dress.

"Shut up," I murmur, making my tone light.

She shoves me.

But she's away from the small audience of sex-deprived guys and that's all I care about.

Because she's mine.

But, at the same time... She's not. She never will be.

Her words from before echo through my head.

_I'm comfortable with you guys. You're like my family._

I realise I'm walking towards the drinks table. "Want a drink?" I ask.

She nods. "Sure."

I pour her one, and, like the creep I am, watch her while she drinks it. She pauses mid-sip and looks at me. "Want some?" She asks, proffering her cup, her voice sarcastic.

Yeah, but not of your drink.

"What were you thinking, wearing this to a school dance?" I think of her innocent, pastel-coloured, loose dresses. Couldn't she have worn one of those?

She blinks, and looks down at herself, then back at me. "I was thinking this dress was cute, so I wore it."

"Why here? Isn't it a bit much?" I eye the stiletto heels as I talk.

Her eyes widen a little, with hurt. I try to bite my tongue, to shut myself up, but I can't. I know I sound like I'm mad at her. In a way, I am. I'm angry with the fact that she can cause this reaction in me. That I might ruin a great friendship with her because of her.

"What do you mean?" She demands, setting the cup on the table and folding her arms.

"I mean, this is a school dance. Not some kind of club. You must've noticed all those guys leering at you. What, do you think they were after your personality?"

_Shut the fuck up!_ my brain screams at me. My mouth keeps running of its own accord. "You're lucky I got there before one of them put something in your drink,"

I see her jaw clench. "Well, sorry, Austin, for thinking that a guy might like me for something other than my body. And if you think I care about your approval of my wardrobe, you're wrong."

A slow song starts to play, and, as if on cue, there's some guy next to Ally. He holds his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

I nearly gag.

Eyeing me angrily, she puts her hand in his, and let's him whisk her away. And that's it. I've ruined this night. Ally is mad at me and probably thinks I think she looks like a whore.

Jealously and anger eat at me as I see her smiling at whatever the guy is whispering to her. Jealously, because she's in his arms and not mine. Anger because it's my fault.

The guy's hand trails down her back, touching the bare skin there, and she leans her head on his shoulder. Then, I'm aware of someone trying to talk to me.

"Hello? Earth to Austin?"

Trish is next to me, practically waving her hand in my face. I blink. "Oh. Sorry, Trish, I didn't hear you,"

"Yeah, I noticed. So what's got your attention?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She folds her arms, holding my gaze. I sigh. "Really, Trish, it's nothing. I just got a little distracted."

She looks around, then back at me. "No girls caught your eye yet?"

Just the one.

"Nope."

"Weird. So no girls have flirted with you since you walked in?"

I pause and think. Well, looking back, I guess some had. I think of the tall blond that had held my gaze for a little too long, the petite redhead that had engaged me in a conversation about music...

But I didn't even realise they were flirting. I barely even remember what they looked like.

"No," I reply, because there's no way I can even begin to explain.

There's another pause.

"It's Ally, isn't it?"

I blink, looking at her again, her comment making my heart speed up a little.

"What? No. I told you, Trish, nothing's wrong."

"Well, you're in a shitty mood and you've got this frown plastered on your face and you actually haven't looked away from Ally and that guy in the past five minutes. So what's going on?"

"Nothing!" I say, my voice a little sharper than I intended it. I sigh again. "Sorry. Nothing's wrong, really,"

"You're such a shitty liar,"

I don't reply, concentrating instead on not looking at Ally and the guy. Whoever he is.

What if she suddenly realised she loved him? What if they started dating?

I look at them again, hoping they're apart now, or fighting or something, but Ally is very close to him, with her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist.

I am so stupid.

"You should probably tell her you love her. Or something."

I look at Trish, trying hard to suppress my shock.

"Tell who? I don't love anyone."

She nods. "Yeah. Right. Look, it's obvious to anyone that you want her."

I'm about to lie again, but then I shrug. "So?" I mumble, looking at my shoes.

"Go get her."

I'm about to say say something else, when a fast dance song starts to play, and I hear Dez's voice over the microphone. "This ones for Austin Moon - get away from the wall and dance, you boring shit,"

I roll my eyes. I know that he won't even get reprimanded by the teachers for cussing, because they know it won't change anything.

"Idiot," Trish mutters.

"I'm serious, Austin," Dez's amplified voice says again.

"I don't want to." I reply. Some people have turned to watch what's going on. Ally remains in a corner with her newfound love, whispering to him.

"I don't care about what you want." Dez replies.

So I make my way to the dancefloor. I get a round of applause for it and everything.

I make a point of shuffling around for a while, and when everyone's eyes are off me, I walk over to Ally.

"Ally?" I call when I'm behind her. Well, behind the guy. She's against the wall, the guy towering over her. She doesn't even look in my direction. I step forward, elbowing him to the side. Ally's smile fades, leaving a scowl in its place, when she sees me. I try not to let that get to me.

"What's your problem?" He asks, as he's pushed to the side. I don't bother answering.

"Ally, we need to talk."

"No, we don't," she folds her arms.

"You heard her. Now leave us alone." I take a deep breath.

"Ally, please. Look, what I said before... I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it? Why would you say something so mean?" Her voice breaks on the last word and I want to rip my own throat out for hurting her so much.

"I-" I stop, looking at our audience-of-one, who is listening avidly. "Can we talk outside?" I ask her, glaring at him. "Somewhere more private?"

She pauses, then nods. She looks at her new friend, smiling apologetically. "I'll be back in a minute,"

He looks like he's about to object, but then shrugs. He's just scored the hottest girl in the room. Who is he to complain?

She walks towards the locker area, through the empty hallway, moving surprisingly fast in her high heels. She stops suddenly, so that I nearly walk right into her. She turns around and faces me.

"So what is it?" She asks coldly.

So that's how it's going to be.

"I didn't mean... what I said. Before. At the drinks table."

Her expression doesn't change. "Is that all?"

"And I'm sorry," I add. She looks over my shoulder, at the door to the gym, then back at me.

"Whatever. Can I leave now?"

I can see that she's not going to forgive me anytime soon. But I can't help but hope. "I really am sorry, Ally," I say softly, more sincerely than last time.

She shakes her head and pushes past me.

Walking away from me. Back to him.

"I think you look hot in that dress, by the way," she freezes, but doesn't turn to look at me.

"And, to be honest," I continued, "part of the reason why I was acting so weird about it was because I was mind of fighting the urge to take you,"

That gets her attention. She turns to face me.

"Take me?" Her whisper is so soft I can barely hear it. Or maybe it's the blood drumming in my ears. I come to the realisation that this may be it. I would have been forgiven, eventually, for my previous offence. But her eyes are wide in what seems to be fear. Great.

I nod minutely in reply, lowering my gaze to the floor. Like I don't even deserve to look at her.

Nothing could have prepared me for her response.

"So why didn't you?"

I look up. She has a small smile on her face, and she's taken a step towards me.

I decide to ignore reason. Reason tells me that I'm either dreaming or hallucinating.

But, if this is a hallucination, it's a good one. I'll take it.

And it's not as if Ally hadn't starred in... well, all of my dreams as of late.

"Well, there were a lot if people. They might have noticed." I try my best to keep my tone light but I can hear the blood drumming in my ears again.

"True. But, hey, the hallway's empty," she looked around us as she spoke. She was right. There wasn't a person in sight.

I move towards her. It's not even a choice anymore, my need for her. It's a necessity. Like I'll go mad if I have to wait a second longer.

"So it is," I say.

"So," she's whispering now, because I'm so close to her, she has to look up. "what are you waiting for?"

I watch her lips as they move and it's the dark red lipstick that does it.

My lips crash against hers, her lips parting almost immediately, her breath turning quick and ragged.

Her lips are soft, her tongue tasting of the drink I'd given her earlier.

I take her bottom lip between my teeth, opening my eyes to look into hers.

"Ally," her name comes out in a moan. I kiss her again, taking joy in the fact that her lipstick is almost completely gone, "if we start... I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I'm counting on it,"

Then she's against the lockers. Her hands knot in my hair, she arches her back, pressing herself closer to me. I grab a handful of the fabric of the dress and bunch it up at her upper thigh. She re-positions herself so that she's standing with her legs spread apart.

I tease her through her underwear, stroking the hard nub of her clit. Her legs buckle, she moans against my lips.

I can feel how wet she is, even through her panties, and with every stroke, her breathing becomes faster and faster.

I push the dark blue, lacy fabric to the side, slowly pushing a finger into her.

Ally nearly falls.

"Oh, God," she whimpers, pressing herself against my hand.

"You like that, Ally?" I ask, feigning innocence as I increase my speed.

I hear voices, people coming out of the gym. I groan in frustration, then pull out of Ally. She lets out a noise that sounds vaguely like 'don't stop'. I'm too out of breath to assure her I have no intention of doing so.

I pause, and she hears the footsteps walking over to where we are, too. I sigh and take her hand, walking somewhere, anywhere, that we can be alone. She pauses after a few seconds, no longer following me. I look at her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know, I just... Maybe we shouldn't do this."

I try not to groan aloud. Working on loosening myself up a little, I turn myself around to face her fully. "Why not?"

She looks down. "I just... I don't know. I feel like you only want me because of what I'm wearing right now. Because of how I look."

"Ally, you know that's not true,"

"How do I know?"

I don't reply, and she sighs, looking away.

"Look," I say quickly, "let me prove it. Let me prove that I don't just want you for your body."

"How?" She sounds skeptical now.

"Go out with me."

She freezes.

"Okay... Where's the punchline?"

I sigh impatiently. I couldn't help being a little frustrated. If you had ever had even the slightest taste of Ally, you would understand.

"There's no punchline. I'm serious."

The blood is pounding through my veins, and I'm terrified that she might refuse me, wondering if I'm strong enough to let her go if she does.

She pauses, staring straight into my eyes for a long moment. I hold her gaze, refusing to look away. Slowly, but surely, she starts to smile.

"Okay," she whispers.

"Okay?" I repeat, my voice softer.

She nods again. "Okay."

Then she's against the wall. My lips all but devour hers, and she's pressing herself against me but it's not close enough. I place a hand at the small of her back, bowing her body against mine, grinding myself against her in a way that's almost violent.

For the second time, footsteps coming towards our direction interrupt us. With a strangled moan, I grab her wrist, searching for a storage closet, an empty classroom, anything.

She stops again, refusing to walk any further.

"Ally," I whine, turning to look at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here."

"Ally, I need you. Here. Now."

She takes a deep breath, watching my face carefully as she speaks. I'm breathless, my hair a mess, my jaw rigid with the burning ache below my waist. I can only imagine what my facial expression must look like.

"But we'd be breaking so many school rules and-"

In an instant so fast, I've grabbed her by the waist and put her over my shoulder. She gasps, stiffening with shock before she starts to yell at me to put her down, clawing at my back.

I walk through the hallways, not too bothered. She's as light as she is small.

I find my goal after about a minute, and open the door to the deserted classroom, putting her down and locking the door behind me.

She folds her arms, glaring at me.

I'm kissing her before she can say anything, tugging down the zip at the back of the dress that will no doubt haunt my dreams for a very long time. I pull the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the ground.

She grabs my tie, wrapping it around her fist, pulling me closer to her while I work on getting rid of my shirt. I start to pull off my tie, but she stops me.

"No," she pants, "leave it on."

I smirk but don't question it.

I kiss her neck, grazing my teeth against her pulse point, until she's as breathless as I am. I undo the clasp of her bra with one hand and fling it away. It lands on a students desk, and so do my dress pants when they're off, too.

I'm aching. I am literally aching for her. The only things that I can think of is how beautiful she looks like this, whimpering and naked and at my mercy. And the fact that there are only two layers of clothing between us now; my underwear and hers.

"Still don't want to do this?" I ask her. A light blush creeps across her skin at my words.

"Shut up," she mutters.

"I'm just saying," I continue, "say the word and I'll let you go."

To shut me up, she trails her hands over my chest, moving south and then palming me through my boxers.

"Oh, fuck," I moan hoarsely, my voice breaking.

She smirks, hooking both her thumbs in the waistband of my boxers and then yanking them down. I kick them off.

She's about to kick off the stilettos but I stop her.

"Leave them on,"

She looks like she's about to question it, but remembers the tie, and doesn't.

She drops to her knees, and wraps her hand around me.

"You're, um..." She pauses, starting to blush again. "big." She finishes off.

"Yeah, it evens out," I say somewhat impatiently. I can't help it. She's got her hand around me.

Her grip tightens, and she strokes upwards, then back down, again and again until I can feel my knees starting to buckle. My hands seem to automatically find their way to her hair, her name and various expletives falling from my lips. My eyes drift closed, and I know that I'm very close, and I should stop her, but I just can't.

When I feel her mouth on me, my eyes open again. I look down at her, and her brown, doe eyes are looking up at me.

Her tongue swirls around the head and along the base, and her head bobs forward and back, stroking what won't fit with her hand.

"Oh, God, Ally," I moan. My hands in her hair, I gently push her back.

She blinks. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I assure her, running a hand through my hair. "You just did everything a little too right. Your mouth..." I trail off. "I swear I was going to explode,"

She stands again to kiss me. I moan at the feeling of her bare chest against mine. I'm close, very close, and the fact that she's grinding herself against me doesn't help. I lift her up, and she wraps her legs around my waist. I set her down on the teacher's desk, her warm, wet core rubbing against the part of me that wants her the most right now.

I have to taste her. I have to.

I drop to my knees suddenly, moving her legs so they're over my shoulders. A small whimper of anticipation escapes her.

I stroke a finger over her slit from bottom to top, then again, but with my tongue. It's easy, finding out with spots make her scream, so I concentrate on those, flicking my tongue back and forth over the small bundle of nerves.

I place a finger at her entrance, slowly pushing it into her, my eyes locked on hers. Her eyes roll back into her head a little, and, as I curl my finger, she cries my name.

"Feel good?" I ask, looking at her.

"Mmhm," she whimpers. "Oh, God, Austin, I think I'm burning,"

"Good." I say, before wrapping my lips around her clit and humming softly.

She falls apart for me, her hands tugging on my hair, her hips rocking back and forth.

There's a knock on the door.

_"Ally? Are you in there?"_

I recognise the voice; the boy that she'd danced with after our fight.

I worry for about a second, but them remember that I locked the door. Ally chews on her bottom lip.

"Ignore him." I advise her.

He knocks again. _"Ally?"_

She looks at me. I sigh, my hands stating to trail over her stomach, down to her hips. I spread her legs again, positioning myself. Her eyes widen as she realises what I'm doing.

"We can't. I won't be able to be quiet-"

"That's the plan," I tell her, moving my hips forward, filling her.

A pleasure-filled moan escapes both myself and her. I stay still for a while, wanting this moment to remain in my memory. Her lips, now completely free of lipstick, her messy hair, her beautiful, naked body, her too-tight, slick hold on me, her hips, pushing towards me, silently begging for more.

_"Ally?"_ Comes the voice again. I don't care that he's there. I want him to hear. To know that she's mine, mine only.

I pull out of her, then thrust back in again, watching her eyes roll back into her head, hearing her scream.

He's banging on the door now. He finally gets it. _"Who are you in there with?!"_

In and out, faster and harder. It's not something I have to think a out. It's like every fantasy, every wish, every wet dream, coming back to me until I'm not able to hold back. She grabs to tie I still have on, twisting it around her fist again. I chuckle, moving her legs over my shoulders.

_"It's Austin Moon, isn't it?! I knew you had something going on with him!"_ I roll my eyes, otherwise blocking out the boy on the other side of the door.

The new position help me go deeper, as is evident by the lust-filled moans from both me and her that just keep getting louder and louder.

She's holding back. It's obvious, and it's so Ally. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings by letting him know that it's us in here. Or that we're doing what we're doing. It's a bit too late for that, judging by the banging on the door, the furious yells.

"Let it go, Ally," I say, moving my hands from her waist to her breasts, pinching softly.

"Ah," she mewls, her hips lifting towards me.

"Forget about him," I tell her. It's taking a great effort to speak. I'm close and so is she.

"I don't-" she pants "-know what-" gasp "-you're talking about,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"So scream for me." I say, moving her hand to where we're joined, rubbing her clit in firm, confident circles.

Her eyes glaze over, and she cries my name, panting, gasping, begging me not to stop.

She comes for me, there, on the teachers desk, in the empty classroom, almost sobbing with pleasure, her chest heaving.

It's my undoing, and I follow suit, feeling her already too-tight hold tighten around me, milking me.

I stay over her, supporting my head on my forearms. She lies on the desk, and we both try to catch our breath.

The knocking on the other side of the door has increased to a furious thumping that makes even Ally laugh.

"You know where there isn't hysterical, whiny boys on the other side of the door?" I murmur, my forehead against hers.

"Mm, where?" She wonders.

"My house."

She smiles. "You, Austin Moon, are insatiable."

I pout. "So you don't want to go?"

There's a pause.

"Race you," she says suddenly, wriggling off the desk and pulling on her clothes.

I smile my head and start to do the same.


End file.
